Church on Sunday
by F-bomb fics
Summary: [OneShot]In seventh year, Sirius would ask Remus to live with him, but was always turned down. Remus looks back on that. Sixth book never happened. Songfic. Title is title of the song. Summery sucks, but fic is cute. RLSB slash


**Disclaimer: **The lyrics nor the characters belong to me. The lyrics belong to Green Day and were written by Billie Joe Armstrong. Song is found as the third track on album Warning:. Album label: Reprise. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

As much as I would like to say it isn't, it is a songfic.

* * *

Church on Sunday 

Remus sat in the dark room that he and Sirius once shared at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He was going through Sirius's old CD collection. Well, as old as the CDs in the collection are. True, he hated the music Sirius listened to, but there was one song.

**Flashbacks-**

"_Moony?" Sirius said one day when they were in Seventh year. "When school is over, will you come live with me?"_

"_I-I can't," he replied. He hated himself for saying it. It hurt him so, and he knew it hurt Sirius._

"_Why?"_

"_I just… can't."_

_XoXoXoX _

"_Remus," came Sirius's voice one night a few months later. They were lying on his bed and Sirius was holding him close. "Come live with me. Please?"_

"_I'm sorry," was all that came._

_XoXoXoX _

"_Please?" It was now such a regular question that it didn't even need asked._

"_I told you before. I can't… I just can't."_

_XoXoXoX _

_Finally it was graduation, and Sirius's last chance. He pulled Remus aside so they couldn't be seen._

"_Sirius! What are you doing?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I know. I love you, too." And Sirius gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "If I promise to go to church on Sunday, will you go with me on Friday night? If you live with me, I'll die for you and this compromise."_

_Remus was so taken aback by what Sirius just said that he could no longer say 'no.' Sirius had been asking him all year and he had never accepted. Now he knew Sirius was sincere, even he knew Sirius didn't write it himself. Remus kissed him._

"_Ok, you win. I'll live with you," he said finally, and kissed him again, this time longer and more passionately.  
_

**-End Flashbacks**

Now Remus is alone. His lover dead. The only thing he had was with him now.

He had found the CD he was looking for, put it in the stereo, and turned to the third track. The song started playing:

_Today is the first day of the rest  
Of our lives  
Tomorrow is too late to pretend  
Everything's all right  
I'm not getting any younger as long  
As you don't get any older  
I'm not going to state that yesterday never was_

_Bloodshot deadbeat and a lack of sleep  
Making your mascara bleed  
Tears down your face  
Leaving traces of my mistakes_

_(When I say)  
If I promise to go to church on Sunday  
Will you go with me on Friday night?  
If you live with me, I'll die for you  
And this compromise_

_I hereby solemnly to tell  
The whole truth  
And nothing but the truth is what  
I'll ever hear from you now  
"Trust" is a dirty word that comes  
Only from such a liar  
But "respect" is something I will earn..  
If you have faith...

* * *

_

**Author's note: **So I'm not asked later: the reason Remus kept turning Sirius down is because of his condition. He know's Sirius didn't care, but he still didn't want to put Sirius through it.

Yes, I know at the time that the Muraurders would have been at school ,Green day was not a band. And I do believe they didn't have CD's either. But this is my fic, and I really wanted to use this song. The song at the end is indeed the accual lyrics. Where the '...' is, it goes on to repeat the bridge (bloodshot deadbeat...) once more, and then the chorus a few times. I was debating on wether or not I was going to have Sirius speak the second verse, also, but I desided on just the chorus. I like it better that way.

A bit more of a note: This was written 'round two o'clock in the morning on January 1st while ditching the 'party', listening to this song, and waging a war on my bedroom(don't ask). I feel it could have been better, but I still find it cute and worthy. Please let me know what you think! **-Pads**


End file.
